Old Friends and Old Enemies
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Anna's moved back to Lima eight years. What happens when she reconnects with Puck and her ex follows her to Ohio? Puck/OC
1. Chapter 1

****I do NOT own Glee or anything associated with the show. All rights go to their respective owners! This is for entertainment purposes only! Enjoy! ****  
><strong>***This is my first GLEE FF, so please be nice if you review! Thanks! **<strong>

She was not looking forward to moving _back_ to Lima. Granted she was like eight when she moved away from the town, she didn't want to come back. This was all her mother's doing. She said that they needed a change of scenery. Anna could care less. She just didn't want to move to _Lima_. She had gotten into an argument when she found out where they were moving.

_"REALLY! Why are we going back there! You hated it there!" shouted Anna._

_ "We have family there. We can get over this fiasco there. Trust me, you will like it there. McKinley has a Glee Club you can join. It will be like your old school," said her mom._

_ "I highly doubt that," said Anna storming out._

Anna was sitting in the principal's office with her mom while they got everything in order. Anna had her head resting on the back of the chair completely ignoring the conversation. She only tuned in when Principal Figgins addressed her.

"You will like it here at McKinley. The Glee Club just won Nationals so they will be working on things for next year," he said. "They are having practice now if you want to go there now."

"I'm good. I will check it out on Monday," said Anna.

Both Figgins and her mom nodded as she stood up to leave. She was getting a reprieve from school. She had the whole weekend to get ready for it.

The ride home was quiet. Well, until her mom dropped a bomb on her.

"We are going to the Berry's for dinner tonight," she said.

"What?" asked Anna.

"I ran into the Berry's today in the supermarket," replied her mom. "They invited us over for dinner. I told them we would be happy to join."

"And you did that why?" asked Anna.

"You and Rachel used to be friends. She is excited to see you again," said her mom.

"I'm sure. I'm _super excited_ to see her," said Anna as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Anna was sitting at the dinner table at the Berry's house. Her mom and Rachel's dads were talking about something she found completely boring. Rachel was smiling and added something every now and then. Unfortunately Rachel turned her attention to Anna.<p>

"Are you going to join Glee Club?" asked Rachel.

"I," started Anna.

"She is. She's excited about it," said Anna's mom.

"You'll love it. Mr. Schuester is awesome, although he sometimes ignores my talents," said Rachel. "Everyone will love you."

Anna smirked sarcastically at Rachel's comment. She just wanted to get out of there. Three hours later she was free. She liked Rachel, when she didn't talk. She didn't think she could take any more Barbara Streisand.

When Anna got home she made her way to her room, if you could call it that. It was more like three bedrooms it was so big. She closed her door and changed into a pair of tiny gym shorts and a tank top. She turned on the light on the small piano that set next to her window. She sat down on the bench and started to play. It was nothing specific she just needed to play.

* * *

><p>Monday morning rolled around and Anna was dreading going to school. She was supposed to stop by the Glee room this morning to talk to Mr. Schuester about joining. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a KISS t-shirt. She pulled on a pair of red heels and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the house.<p>

She made it through her first class with no problems. She walked down the hall and found the choir room. Mr. Schuester was sitting at the desk in the office. She knocked on the door to get his attention.

"You must be Anna. Rachel told me you would be stopping by," he said.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to be joining Glee Club," said Anna.

"Supposed?" asked Mr. Schuester.

"Mom," was all Anna said.

"Well we have practice during fourth hour. If you want to come by then you can," said Mr. Schuester.

"Thanks, Mr. Schuester," said Anna.

"You can call me Mr. Schue. All the kids do," he said.

"Okay," she said walking out of the office.

Anna made it through the next two classes without any problems. A few people would whisper things about her but she ignored them. She probably should've been listening. She walked out of her third period class and started towards the choir room. She turned the corner and was met by two football players.

"You the new girl?" asked one.

"Yeah," she said rolling her eyes.

"Okay," he said.

She was going to walk away when he tossed his slushy on her. He turned around and laughed and high fived his friend. Anna wiped the offending red drink from her face and stormed off to the choir room.

Sitting in the room already was Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittney, Finn, and Artie. Mr. Schuester was in his office looking over sheet music. Anna stormed in the room getting everyone's attention. Rachel stood up to say something to her when Anna smacked her.

"You bitch!" shouted Anna.

Anna turned around and walked out of the room leaving everyone staring at her. That was when Puck, Mercedes and Kurt walked in.

"What happened?" asked Mercedes.

"Rachel got the taste smacked out of her mouth," chuckled Santana.

"It's not funny," said Finn.

"What happened?" asked Kurt.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders as an answer. Mr. Schuester walked in after hanging up the phone.

"Anna isn't going to be joining us after all," he said.

"What?" asked Rachel.

"She has expressed no interest in Glee Club and won't be joining after all," he said. "Principal Figgins said he just talked to her."

"Who is this Anna chick anyway?" asked Santana.

"She's new to school," said Rachel. "We were friends when we were younger."

That got Puck's attention.

"Anna? As in Radio?" asked Puck.

"That is a horrible nick name for her, but yes," said Rachel.

Puck started laughing when Rachel answered him. The Anna he knew was not musically talented in _any_ way. Rachel smacked his arm and he tried to stop laughing, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Why isn't she joining?" asked Mercedes.

"She was slushied this morning," said Mr. Schuester.

That also caught Puck's attention. He was the only one who got to pick on her.

"Who did it?" asked Puck.

"Don't know. She doesn't even know who it was," said Mr. Schuester. "We can't worry about that right now. We need to get focused on Regional's."

* * *

><p>Anna sat at her piano and played a few random tunes while her hair dried. Rachel hadn't even warned her about the slushy facial that you get when you join Glee. That was wrong. She smiled at the payback she had in mind. Dude was not going to get away with it. She was definitely going to have the last laugh.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Anna walked into the school the next day with a smile on her face. She was standing at her locked her when heard shrieks coming from other Glee students. She turned around about the time she was hit in the face with a grape flavored slushy. The same guy had done it again. Good for her, bad for him. He laughed and started to walk away.

"HEY!" shouted Anna.

The football player turned around and so did most of the kids in the hallway.

"What?" he said.

"What the hell is your problem!" she shouts.

"I don't have a problem," he said. "It's not my fault you're in Glee Club. Should've thought about that before you joined."

"Oh really? It's not your fault I'm covered in Grape Slushy?" she asked.

"Nope. That's all you doll face," he said chuckling.

"Then this really isn't my fault," she said.

"What?" he said.

Anna smirked and punched him in the face. He stood back and glared at her and she did it again. He went to fight back when they were pulled apart.

"HEY!" shouted Mr. Schuester. "What's going on!"

"She hit me!" he shouted.

"A girl punched you, Karofsky?" asked one of the footballers.

"She hit me for no reason!" shouted Karofsky.

"No reason my ass!" shouted Anna.

"Choir room, NOW!" shouted Mr. Schue.

Anna huffed and walked down the hall to the choir room. The entire glee club was in the choir room when she walked in. She ignored them all and sat down on the bench in font of the piano. Rachel stood up from her seat and started to walk over to the piano.

"Don't Berry. I'm not in the mood to deal with your shit today," said Anna.

"What the heck was going on in the hallway?" asked Mr. Schue walking into the choir room.

"Depends. What did you see?" asked Anna.

"I didn't see anything. I want to know what happened. Karofsky said you hit him for no reason," said Mr. Schue.

"I'm covered in grape slushy. Do _you_ think I hit him for no reason?" asked Anna. "He had it coming."

"You could get suspended for that," said Rachel.

"I'm about to get expelled. Because if you say one more thing to me I'm gonna hit you too," said Anna.

"You need to calm down," said Mr. Schue. "Where is Puck?"

"Bathroom," said Quinn.

"We can start without him," said Mr. Schue. "Anna you can sit anywhere."

"I'm comfortable here," she said.

"Brad needs to play for us," said Mr. Schue.

"What song?" asked Anna.

Mr. Schuester handed Anna the sheet music and Rachel started laughing.

"Find something funny, Berry?" asked Anna.

"You can't play for us. We need someone who actually has talent," said Rachel. "Right Mr. Schuester?"

Before Mr. Schue could answer Anna started play 'Defying Gravity' on the piano. Rachel's mouth dropped open as Anna played. When she finished the song she stood up from the piano and walked over to a seat next to Brittany.

"You're right Rachel, I've got no talent," said Anna.

"Brad, I don't think we will need you today," said Mr. Schuester.

Brad nodded his head and walked out of the room.

"Anna, could you please play for us?" asked Mr. Schuester.

Anna smiled and stood up from the chair. As she sat down at the piano again Puck walked into the room.

"Dude, Karofsky has a black eye," said Puck.

"What?" said Finn.

"Yeah. He's up in the nurses office with a black eye. Said some dude jumped him out of nowhere," said Puck sitting down.

"Not a dude," said Anna looking at the sheet music. "A five foot four, 114 pound girl."

"What?" he said.

"I punched him," said Anna starting to play the opening notes to 'Hello, Goodbye.'

"You punched a football player?" asked Puck.

Before Anna could answer Principal Figgins walked into the room.

"Can I please see Anna Mitchell," he said.

Puck's head jerked up from his conversation with Finn. Anna stood up from the piano and walked out with the principal.

"Dude, you're drooling," chuckled Sam.

"What?" said Puck.

"Honestly, Noah," said Rachel. "I'll go get Brad."

Rachel walked out of the room to look for the pianist.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Mitchell, please have a seat," said Principal Figgins. "Why did you hit Mr. Karofsky?"<p>

"Really? I'm still in grape slushy covered clothes. That right there should be reason enough," said Anna. "I'm not going to apologize for it. He had it coming. Can I change clothes now?"

Principal Figgins nodded and Anna walked out of the room. Anna changed clothes into a pair of skinny jeans, a red long sleeved shirt and a black mini vest. She pulled her heels back on and made her way back to the choir room.

Anna stopped just outside the room and listened to the group singing. Mr. Schue stopped them and had them start over again, telling Rachel to give a little more. Anna smirked as she listened to Rachel belt out the song. Mr. Schue stopped them again.

"What's wrong Mr. Schue?" asked Rachel.

"It's just not sounding right," he said.

"What's missing?" asked Quinn.

"It's got to be voices," said Mercedes. "He's switched us all in as lead and it didn't sound right."

"Maybe it isn't the lead girl. Maybe it's the male vocals," said Rachel.

"Or it could be the song," said Anna walking in. "That song is old and busted."

"There is nothing wrong with 'Rockin' Robin'," said Mr. Schue.

"No, if you're old. If you are going to do a song from the fifties, you got to do something good," said Anna. "Like this."

Anna sat down at the piano and started to play.

_You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain__  
><em>_Too much love drives a man insane__  
><em>_You broke my will, oh what a thrill__  
><em>_Goodness gracious great balls of fire_

_I learned to love all of Hollywood money__  
><em>_You came along and you moved me honey__  
><em>_I changed my mind, looking fine__  
><em>_Goodness gracious great balls of fire_

_You kissed me baba, woo...it feels good__  
><em>_Hold me baba, learn to let me love you like a lover should__  
><em>_Your fine, so kind__  
><em>_I'm a nervous world that your mine mine mine mine-ine_

_I cut my nails and I quiver my thumb__  
><em>_I'm really nervous but it sure is fun__  
><em>_Come on baba, you drive me crazy__  
><em>_Goodness gracious great balls of fire_

_Well kiss me baba, woo-oooooo...it feels good__  
><em>_Hold me baba__  
><em>_I want to love you like a lover should__  
><em>_Your fine, so kind__  
><em>_I got this world that your mine mine mine mine-ine_

_I cut my nails and I quiver my thumb_

_I'm real nervous 'cause it sure is fun__  
><em>_Come on baba, you drive me crazy__  
><em>_Goodness gracious great balls of fire_

_I say goodness gracious great balls of fire...oooh.._

Mr. Schue just stared at Anna when she finished playing the song.

"What?" she said looking up.

"I didn't know you could sing," said Mr. Schue.

"Hidden talent," she said smiling. "Give me a song."

"Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini," said Sam.

Anna smiled as she played the first few notes to the song. Sam smirked at Quinn and started to sing.

"_She was afraid to come out of the locker__  
><em>_She was as nervous as she could be__  
><em>_She was afraid to come out of the locker__  
><em>_She was afraid that somebody would see__  
><em>_One, two, three, four, tell the people what she wore"_

"Not funny Sam," said Quinn.

Finn chuckled and joined in followed by Artie and Puck.

"_It was an itsy, bitsy, teenie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini__  
><em>_That she wore for the first time today__  
><em>_An itsy, bitsy, teentie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini__  
><em>_So in the locker she wanted to stay__  
><em>_Two, three, four, stick around we'll tell you more_

_She was afraid to come out in the open__  
><em>_And so a blanket around she wore__  
><em>_She was afraid to come out in the open__  
><em>_And so she sat bundled up on the shore__  
><em>_Two, three, four, tell the people what she wore_

_It was an itsy, bitsy, teenie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini__  
><em>_That she wore for the first time today__  
><em>_An itsy, bitsy, teentie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini__  
><em>_So in the blanket she wanted to stay__  
><em>_Two, three, four, stick around we'll tell you more_

_Now she is afraid to come out of the water__  
><em>_And I wonder what she's gonna do__  
><em>_Now she is afraid to come out of the water__  
><em>_And the poor little girl's turning blue__  
><em>_Two, three, four, tell the people what she wore_

_It was an itsy, bitsy, teenie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini__  
><em>_That she wore for the first time today__  
><em>_An itsy, bitsy, teentie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini__  
><em>_So in the water she wanted to stay__  
><em>_(From the locker to the blanket)__  
><em>_(From the blanket to the shore)__  
><em>_(From the shore to the water)__  
><em>_Yes, there isn't any more"_

Everyone was laughing at the end of the song, including Quinn.

"So she can play oldies," said Rachel. "That doesn't mean she is really any good."

"Some one jealous?" asked Santana smirking. "I say give the part to Anna. She might be good at it."

"I agree," said Quinn.

"It's worth a shot," said Mr. Schuester. "Anna?"

"Why not," she said.

"Let's try this song first. It's a duet," he said handing her the sheet music. "Puck, grab your guitar so she doesn't have to play."

Puck nodded and grabbed the guitar and sat down on the stool. Anna stood up from the piano and sat on the stool next to Puck.

_Moving forward using all my breath__  
><em>_Making love to you was never second best__  
><em>_I saw the world thrashing all around your face__  
><em>_Never really knowing it was always mesh and lace_

_I'll stop the world and melt with you_

_You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time__  
><em>_There's nothing you and I won't do__  
><em>_I'll stop the world and melt with you__  
><em>_(You should know better?)__  
><em>_Dream of better lives the kind which never hate__  
><em>_(You should see why)__  
><em>_dropped in the state of imaginary grace__  
><em>_(You should know better?)__  
><em>_I made a pilgrimage to save this humans race__  
><em>_(You should see why)__  
><em>_What I'm comprehending a race that long gone bye__  
><em>_(I'll stop the world)__  
><em>_I'll stop the world and melt with you__  
><em>_(I'll stop the world)__  
><em>_You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time__  
><em>_(Let's stop the world)__  
><em>_There's nothing you and I won't do__  
><em>_(Let's stop the world)__  
><em>_I'll stop the world and melt with you__  
><em>

"Wait," said Anna. "I got no problem with Modern English, but I wanna have some fun."

Anna stood up and nodded to Puck as she sat down at the piano. She pressed a few keys down and he chuckled.

_Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go I wanna be sedated__  
><em>_Nothin' to do and no where to go-o-oh I wanna be sedated__  
><em>_Just get me to the airport put me on a plane__  
><em>_Hurry hurry hurry before I go insane__  
><em>_I can't control my fingers I can't control my brain__  
><em>_Oh no no no no no__  
><em>_Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go...__  
><em>_Just put me in a wheelchair, get me on a plane__  
><em>_Hurry hurry hurry before I go insane__  
><em>_I can't control my fingers I can't control my brain__  
><em>_Oh no no no no no__  
><em>_Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go I wanna be sedated__  
><em>_Nothin' to do and no where to go-o-o I wanna be sedated__  
><em>_Just put me in a wheelchair get me to the show__  
><em>_Hurry hurry hurry before I go loco__  
><em>_I can't control my fingers I can't control my toes__  
><em>_Oh no no no no no__  
><em>_Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go...__  
><em>_Just put me in a wheelchair...__  
><em>_Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba I wanna be sedated__  
><em>_Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba I wanna be sedated__  
><em>_Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba I wanna be sedated__  
><em>_Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba I wanna be sedated__ !"_

"The Ramones. Nice. I think we have a song for the pep assembly on Friday," said Mr. Schuester. "You two work on that and we can perform it Friday."

"Cool," said Puck.

Anna chuckled as she stood up from the piano.

"Dreidel," said Puck as Anna walked away from the piano.

"What?" she said turning to face him.

"Dreidel," he repeated.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Rachel.

"You're Jewish and you don't know what a dreidel is?" asked Anna.

"I know what it is," said Rachel. "I own three."

"Sing it," said Puck.

"Play it," chuckled Anna.

_I have a little dreidel__  
><em>_I made it out of clay__  
><em>_And when it's dry and ready__  
><em>_Then dreidel I shall play!_

_chorus:__  
><em>_Oh - dreidel, dreidel, dreidel__  
><em>_I made it out of clay__  
><em>_And when it's dry and ready__  
><em>_Then dreidel I shall play!_

_It has a lovely body__  
><em>_With legs so short and thin__  
><em>_And when my dreidel's tired__  
><em>_It drops and then I win!_

_Oh - dreidel, dreidel, dreidel__  
><em>_I made it out of clay__  
><em>_And when it's dry and ready__  
><em>_Then dreidel I shall play!_

_My dreidel's always playful__  
><em>_It loves to dance and spin__  
><em>_A happy game of dreidel__  
><em>_Come play now, let's begin!_

Anna and Puck started laughing when they finished singing the song. Puck packed up his guitar and Anna left the choir room leaving him with Rachel.

"What was that!" asked Rachel. "You two hated each other when we were little."

"So," said Puck. "Where did she go?"

"She left," said Rachel. "We need to finish working on that song before Friday as well."

"I'll let you know if I can," he said walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs: <strong>_**Great Balls of Fire – Jerry Lee Lewis; Itys Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini – Bryan Hyland; Melt with You – Modern English; I Wanna be Sedated – The Ramones; Dreidel Song.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine__  
><em>_I knew he must a been about seventeen__  
><em>_The beat was goin' strong__  
><em>_Playin' my favorite song__  
><em>_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long__  
><em>_Till he was with me, yeah me__  
><em>_And I could tell it wouldn't be long__  
><em>_Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'_

_I love rock n' roll__  
><em>_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby__  
><em>_I love rock n' roll__  
><em>_So come and take your time and dance with me_

_Ow!_

_He smiled so I got up and asked for his name_

_That don't matter, he said,__  
><em>_'Cause it's all the same_

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone_

_An' next we were movin' on__  
><em>_He was with me, yeah me_

_Next we were movin' on__  
><em>_He was with me, yeah me, singin'_

_I love rock n' roll__  
><em>_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby__  
><em>_I love rock n' roll__  
><em>_So come an' take your time an' dance with me_

_Ow!_

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone_

_Next we were movin' on__  
><em>_He was with me, yeah me,__  
><em>_An we'll be movin' on__  
><em>_An' singin' that same old song__  
><em>_Yeah with me, singin'_

_I love rock n' roll__  
><em>_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby__  
><em>_I love rock n' roll__  
><em>_So come an' take your time an' dance with me_

_I love rock n' roll__  
><em>_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby__  
><em>_I love rock n' roll__  
><em>_So come an' take your time an' dance with__  
><em>

Anna was singing along with the radio when there was a knock at her door. She opened it to find Rachel standing there.

"What do you want Berry?" asked Anna.

"To talk," said Rachel forcing her way into the room.

"About what?" asked Anna letting the door close itself.

"I know we didn't start off on the right foot in Glee today," started Rachel.

"You see me as competition," said Anna smirking. "Believe me, I'm not."

"That's good, because I always get," started Rachel.

"I'm better than you, and you know it," said Anna. "You can go now."

Rachel huffed as she walked out of the room

* * *

><p>Everyone was in the choir room waiting to start practice. Anna walked in a few seconds after Mr. Schue. She sat down in the chair next to Santana. Mr. Schue was fixing to start when Karofsky walked in with a stack of books.<p>

"Can I help you?" asked Mr. Schue.

"No, he's leaving," said Anna.

Karofsky set the books down next to Anna and walked out of the room. Everyone was looking at her with shock and awe.

"All he needed was a little training," said Anna smiling.

"Did you hit him again?" asked Mr. Schue.

"No. I twisted his arm behind his back and slammed him into the lockers," chuckled Anna.

Mr. Schue rolled his eyes and continued with practice.

"Mr. Schue, I was wondering," started Rachel.

"Not now Rachel," he said.

"But I was thinking that the solo," started Rachel.

"Anna has the solo," said Mr. Schue. "How's the song coming?"

"Good," Anna and Puck said in unison.

"They haven't even practiced," said Rachel.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," said Anna. "I know that song by heart, and Noah is the same. We used to do this when we were little."

"You lie. You two hated each other," said Rachel.

"I'm starting to hate you," said Anna.

"Okay, ladies. We can solve this with a 'Diva Off'," said Mr. Schue. "Tomorrow afternoon during practice Rachel and Anna will sing and the group will vote on who gets the solo."

After practice Anna stayed behind and sat down in front of the piano. She ran her fingers over the keys before she started playing.

_Well I don't care about history__  
><em>_Rock, rock, rock'n'roll high school__  
><em>_'Cause that's not where I wanna be__  
><em>_Rock, rock, rock'n'roll high school__  
><em>_I just wanna have some kicks__  
><em>_I just wanna get some chicks__  
><em>_Rock, rock, rock, rock, rock'n'roll high school_

_Well the girls out there knock me out, you know__  
><em>_Rock, rock, rock'n'roll high school__  
><em>_Cruisin' around in my GTO__  
><em>_Rock, rock, rock'n'roll high school__  
><em>_I hate the teachers and the principal__  
><em>_Don't wanna be taught to be no fool__  
><em>_Rock, rock, rock, rock, rock'n'roll high school_

_Fun fun rock'n'roll high school__  
><em>_Fun fun rock'n'roll high school__  
><em>_Fun fun rock'n'roll high school__  
><em>_Fun fun, oh baby_

"Don't you wish it could be like that?" asked Puck leaning on the piano.

"You just gotta know how to work people," said Anna. "Let's see if you know this one."

Anna started playing a few notes on the piano. Puck walked over and sat down next to her as she played.

_I hear a voice in my mind__  
><em>_I know her face by heart__  
><em>_heaven and earth are moving in my soul__  
><em>_I don't know where to start__  
><em>_tell me, tell me, the words to define__  
><em>_the way I feel about someone so fine__  
><em>_how do you talk to an angel__  
><em>_how do you hold her close to where you are__  
><em>_how do you talk to an angel__  
><em>_it's like trying to catch a falling star__  
><em>_at night i dream that she is there__  
><em>_and I can feel her in the air__  
><em>_tell me, tell me, the words to define__  
><em>_the way I feel about someone so fine__  
><em>_how do you talk to an angel__  
><em>_how do you hold her close to where you are__  
><em>_how do you talk to an angel__  
><em>_it's like trying to catch a falling star__  
><em>_how do you talk to an angel__  
><em>_how do you hold her close to where you are__  
><em>_how do you talk to an angel__  
><em>_it's like trying to catch a falling star__  
><em>_how do you talk to an angel__  
><em>_how do you hold her close to where you are__  
><em>_how do you talk to an angel__  
><em>_it's like trying to catch a falling star__  
><em>_yeah, yeah_

Anna smiled as she rested her hands on the keys. Puck smiled at her and moved her hands off the piano.

"What about this one," he said.

_Another day has gone__  
><em>_I'm still all alone__  
><em>_How could this be__  
><em>_You're not here with me__  
><em>_You never said goodbye__  
><em>_Someone tell me why__  
><em>_Did you have to go__  
><em>_And leave my world so cold_

_Everyday I sit and ask myself__  
><em>_How did love slip away__  
><em>_Something whispers in my ear and says__  
><em>_That you are not alone__  
><em>_I am here with you__  
><em>_Though you're far away__  
><em>_I am here to stay_

_But you are not alone__  
><em>_I am here with you__  
><em>_Though we're far apart__  
><em>_You're always in my heart__  
><em>_But you are not alone_

"Noah, stop," said Anna.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"We can't do this," said Anna standing up.

"Do what?" asked Noah.

"I was seven when I left Noah. We are two completely different people now," said Anna. "I've got to go."

Anna stood up from the piano and walked out of the choir room. She was standing at her locker when she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Look, Karofsky, I don't wanna deal with you right now," said Anna turning around.

"I don't know who Karofsky is," said a guy.

"Adam," said Anna.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs: <strong>_**I love Rock n Roll – Joan Jett; Rock n Roll High School – The Ramones; How do you talk to an Angel – The Heights; You are not Alone – Michael Jackson (MJ)**_


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing here?" asked Anna as she walked into her house.

"Came to see you, babe," said Adam following her. "Surprise!"

"I'm surprised alright," said Anna walking up the stairs.

"Heard you've already got into a fight," said Adam.

"He had it coming," chuckled Anna.

"He?" asked Adam. "You got into a fight with a dude?"

"Yeah. A football player," said Anna sitting down on her bed.

"What did he do?" asked Adam sitting next to her.

"Tossed a Slushy in my face," said Anna. "Twice."

"I think I might go talk to this dude," said Adam.

Anna took his hand in hers, "I've taken care of it."

Adam smiled and leaned over to kiss Anna. Anna leaned back from him and scooted away.

"Babe, what's wrong?" asked Adam scooting closer to her.

"We aren't together anymore, Adam," said Anna.

"We both know you still love me," he said.

"That may be the case, but I'm not going to sleep with you," said Anna.

"Come on babe," said Adam running his hand up her thigh. "For old time's sake."

"I think you should leave," said Anna standing up.

Anna opened the door to her room and leaned on it. Adam sighed and stood up from her bed. He kissed her cheek and walked out of the room. Anna sighed and flopped back down on her bed.

* * *

><p>Anna was talking to Santana and Brittany the next day when Puck came into the room. He grabbed his guitar and started strumming on it. Anna smiled when she realized what song it was.<p>

"What are you smiling at?" asked Brittany.

"Nothing," said Anna taking her seat.

"I've got some great news," said Mr. Schuester.

"Before you do that, I've been working on something," said Puck.

"Go right ahead," said Mr. Schuester sitting down.

_Where it began__  
><em>_I can't begin to knowin'__  
><em>_but then I know it's growin' strong.__  
><em>_Was in the spring__  
><em>_then spring became the summer.__  
><em>_Who'da believed you'd come along ?__  
><em>_Hands, touchin' hands__  
><em>_Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you._

_Sweet Caroline__  
><em>_Good times never seemed so good.__  
><em>_I've been inclined__  
><em>_to believe they never would.__  
><em>_But now I __/_

_I'll be your dream__  
><em>_I'll be your wish__  
><em>_I'll be your fantasy.__  
><em>_I'll be your hope__  
><em>_I'll be your love__  
><em>_Be everything that you need.__  
><em>_I love you more with every breath__  
><em>_Truly madly deeply do..__  
><em>_I will be strong I will be faithful__  
><em>_'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.__  
><em>_A reason for living.__  
><em>_A deeper meaning.__  
><em>

_I want to stand with you on a mountain.__  
><em>_I want to bathe with you in the sea.__  
><em>_I want to lay like this forever.__  
><em>_Until the sky falls down on me...__  
><em>

Puck put his guitar up and sat down behind Anna. Anna was fixing to say something to him when there was a knock at the door. Mr. Schue motioned for the guy to come in. Anna turned around to see who was there. The smile she had on her face was gone.

"Guys. This is Adam Kelser. He just transferred here and is joining Glee Club," said Mr. Schue. "Welcome to the New Directions."

Adam smiled and sat down next to Anna. He placed a hand on her thigh and she stood up and walked out of the room. Adam stood up to go after her, but Puck was already out of the room. Puck walked the halls until he found her sitting outside in a tree. He walked over to the tree and looked up.

"You've got to find better hiding spots," said Puck leaning against the tree.

"Not trying to hide," said Anna. "Just trying to get away."

"You want me to kick his ass?" asked Puck.

"No, Noah," said Anna.

"I could, ya know. He shouldn't put his hands on you like that. I mean, shit, it's only his first day here," said Puck.

Anna jumped down from the tree and stood next to him.

"Actually," said Anna. "He saw me last night."

"You could've warned us," said Puck.

"He told me he was just visiting," said Anna.

"You know him, don't you," said Puck.

"He's my ex-boyfriend," said Anna.

"Nice," said Puck. "Must really love you if he transferred to Lima to be with you."

"Not really," said Anna.

"AC! There you are!" shouted Adam. "Your mom called. She wants us home."

"Us?" asked Anna.

"Yeah. She's letting me stay with ya'll," he said smiling.

Anna groaned as she walked off with him. Puck watched her leave. He walked back into the school and grabbed his guitar and started strumming on it.

_Just the other night__  
><em>_I thought I heard you cry__  
><em>_Asking me to come__  
><em>_And hold you in my arms__  
><em>_I can hear your prayers__  
><em>_Your burdens I will bear__  
><em>_But first I need your hand__  
><em>_Then forever can begin_

_Everyday I sit and ask myself__  
><em>_How did love slip away__  
><em>_Something whispers in my ear and says__  
><em>_That you are not alone__  
><em>_I am here with you__  
><em>_Though you're far away__  
><em>_I am here to stay_

_you are not alone__  
><em>_I am here with you__  
><em>_Though we're far apart__  
><em>_You're always in my heart__  
><em>_you are not alone_

Puck laid his guitar down and walked out of the choir room.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs: <strong>_**Sweet Caroline – Neil Diamond; Truly, Madly, Deeply – Savage Garden; You are not Alone - MJ**_


	5. Chapter 5

Anna was sitting in her room on her bed. She was looking at the history book she was supposed to be reading. She could hear Adam down the hall talking to her mom. She was still trying to figure out why she was letting him stay with them. There was a knock at her door. She sighed but didn't say anything.

"I know you are in there," said Adam. "Let me in. I wanna talk to you."

"Too bad," said Anna.

"I live with you, hon. You can't avoid me forever," said Adam.

"I can try," said Anna.

"He can't be with you all the time. He doesn't love you like I do. He doesn't know you anymore, AC. Not like I do," said Adam.

"Go away," said Anna.

Adam huffed and turned away from the door. He turned back and said something else to her before walking away.

"Just remember, AC, I was there for you when you needed it the most," said Adam.

Anna flopped back on her bed. She was getting real tired of him calling her AC. She wasn't AC anymore. She wasn't really AC to begin with.

* * *

><p>Anna grabbed everything out of her car and headed towards the school. People were looking at her more than usual. They were giving her odd looks as she walked through the hallways. She walked up to her locker and tossed her books in it. She was grabbing her English book out when someone leaned on the lockers next to her.<p>

"So, me and you Friday night at Breadsticks," he said.

"If you value your life Jacob, you will walk away," said Anna.

"I'm not afraid of you," said Jacob.

"You should be," said Anna walking away.

Jacob ran after her in the hallway grabbing her arm to stop her. Anna turned around and smacked the shit out of him, dropping her books all over the floor. Jacob let go over her arm when Adam ran over and shoved him out of the way. He pulled Anna into his arms and hugged her.

"It's okay AC. I've got you," said Adam.

"AC?" asked Puck walking over. "You best get to stepping Jew-fro before I hurt you!"

"It's okay AC. Just breath," said Adam "I've got you. I've got you darling."

Anna was getting her breathing under control and stepped back from Adam. She wiped her hand under her eyes wiping the tears away. Puck placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched. He pulled his hand back and Adam glared at him.

"Come on. Let's get you to the nurses office," said Adam walking off.

Anna turned and looked at Puck, offering a hesitant smile. Adam turned around and saw this.

"AC! Come on!" he shouted.

"Stop calling me that!" she shouted.

Adam walked back down the hall and grabbed her arm at the elbow and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I'll call you what ever I want," said Adam. "Whether you like it or not, we're together forever."

Adam jerked Anna down the hall towards the nurse's office. Puck watched and frowned as they disappeared around the corner. He turned around and saw Jacob Ben Israel at his locker. Puck walked over and shoved him against the wall.

"What the hell is your problem!" shouted Puck.

"Don't hurt me!" said Jacob. "I was told to do it. I was paid."

"By who?" asked Puck.

"The new kid. He gave me $200 to do it," said Jacob. "And a guaranteed date with Rachel."

"You need to stay away from both of them! Especially Anna!" shouted Puck shoving him once more and walking off.

Puck headed to the nurses office. Adam wasn't there anymore, but Anna was. He nodded to the nurse and walked to the empty bed. He sat down on the bed and laid back and closed his eyes, ignoring Anna.

"Come to check up on me?" asked Anna sitting on the bed.

"Nope," said Puck. "Got a headache."

"Really?" asked Anna, slightly upset.

"Yup, AC," said Puck.

"Please don't call me that," said Anna.

"Don't like it?" asked Puck sitting up.

"Not something I want to be remembered by," said Anna.

"That bad?" asked Puck.

"Something like that," said Anna. "Do you know why people were giving me weird looks this morning?"

"Other than the incident in the hallway?" asked Puck.

"Yeah," said Anna.

"Because that Adam kid is going around letting everyone know he owns you," said Quinn walking in.

"What?" asked Anna and Puck looking at her.

"Yeah. He was talking to Karofsky about it. Told him to keep his hands off you and to stay away," said Quinn. "He really doesn't like you either Puck."

Anna stood up from the table and left the nurses office. She walked through the hallways alone. She found the room she was looking for. She knocked on the door. The red head smiled and looked up.

"Can I help you?" she said.

"I was hoping I could talk to you about something," said Anna.

"Have a seat. What is wrong?" asked Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell.

"I'm having guy problems, per se," she said.

"What's going on?" asked Emma.

"I like this guy, but my ex has transferred schools to be near me again," said Anna.

"And the ex has a problem with the guy you like?" asked Emma.

"Something like that. My ex cant seem to understand that I don't like him anymore and I don't want to be around him," said Anna.

"Right. Have you told him this?" asked Emma.

"Multiple times," said Anna.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" asked Emma.

"If it would help," said Anna sighing.

"I will do my best. Who is it?" asked Emma.

"Adam Kesler," said Anna.

Emma nodded her head and wrote down the name. Anna smiled and got up from her seat. The bell rang and she slowly made her way to the choir room. When she got there practice was already in full swing. She slipped past Brittany and Santana and sat down at the back of the room. She crossed her legs and leaned her head back. The room got quiet for a minute and then she heard someone play a few chords on the guitar. She kept her eyes closed but listened to the person.

_When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me,__  
><em>_speaking words of wisdom, let it be.__  
><em>_And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me,__  
><em>_speaking words of wisdom, let it be.__  
><em>

Anna's eyes jerked opened and she looked at the person with the guitar. It was Adam. She stood up and walked down the steps and stood in front of him. He stopped singing and she took the guitar from him and laid it down on the piano. She turned around to face him again.

"I know you are having," he started.

"Don't you ever play that song again, do you hear me?" said Anna.

"I just wanted to," started Adam.

"No, leave the song alone. I don't want to hear it and playing it wont make me feel better!" shouted Anna.

"AC," said Adam rubbing her arm.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" shouted Anna.

"I think we should continue with practice," said Mr. Schuester.

"That's your name, AC. What else am I supposed to call you?" shouted Adam.

"ANNA! That's my name!" she shouted.

Puck stood up from his seat, Mr. Schue stopped him before he could get too close.

"That's not what your file says!" shouted Adam. "Or did you forget about that!"

Anna stood there and stared at Adam. Puck stood there with amazement written all over his face. The rest of the class was silent. Anna stepped forwards until she was nose to nose with Adam.

"You need to get your things out of my house and leave," said Anna.

"I'm not going anywhere. You're mom wont kick me out on the street," said Adam.

"Go. Home," said Anna. "Because you sure as hell aint staying up here anymore."

"Baby. You need me. That's why I am here," said Adam rubbing her arm.

Anna jerked her arm away, "Don't."

"Talked to the guidance counselor, she agrees that you need some stability in your life," said Adam smirking. "And I'm that stability. You just can't come to grips with that."

"You are the last person I want as my 'stability.' I want you out of my house by the time I get home tonight," said Anna walking out of the room.

The room stayed quiet for a few minutes. Mr. Schue had walked out of the room after Anna. Puck looked at Adam. If looks could kill Adam would be six feet under.

"Don't look at me like that Puckerman," said Adam. "She needs me. She will realize that."

"And you are going to do that by paying off someone to attack her?" asked Puck. "Talked to Jacob. Fear gets a lot out of people."

"I did no such thing," said Adam.

"What file were you talking about?" asked Rachel.

"Criminal," said Adam packing his things up.

"What?" asked Rachel and Puck.

"She was arrested a few years back for theft. The name on the file says AC Mitchell," said Adam.

"And why does she 'need' you?" asked Santana. "She seems to be doing fine without you."

"It's just a show," said Adam. "She was 'attacked' a few months before she was arrested. Sent her on a downward spiral. Her dad was gone so she didn't have anyone other than her mom."

"What do you mean attacked?" asked Puck.

"Raped," said Adam.

Adam turned his head and smirked. No one caught it, or so he thought. But Puck saw it, and then he saw red. He was gonna wait though. He would have to admit to it eventually. Adam picked up his bag and walked out of the room. Slowly everyone else followed him, leaving Puck in there alone. He grabbed the guitar and tuned it to his liking. He sat down on a chair and plucked a few strings.

_I'll be your dream__  
><em>_I'll be your wish__  
><em>_I'll be your fantasy.__  
><em>_I'll be your hope__  
><em>_I'll be your love__  
><em>_Be everything that you need.__  
><em>_I love you more with every breath__  
><em>_Truly madly deeply do..__  
><em>_I will be strong I will be faithful__  
><em>_'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.__  
><em>_A reason for living.__  
><em>_A deeper meaning.__  
><em>

"You like that song don't you?" asked Anna walking in.

"Just a song," said Puck shrugging his shoulders.

Anna smiled as she sat down at the piano.

_When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me,__  
><em>_speaking words of wisdom, let it be.__  
><em>_And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me,__  
><em>_speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be.__  
><em>_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

_And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree,__  
><em>_there will be an answer, let it be.__  
><em>_For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see,__  
><em>_there will be an answer. let it be._

_Let it be, let it be, ..._

_And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light, that shines on me,__  
><em>_shine until tomorrow, let it be.__  
><em>_I wake up to the sound of music, mother Mary comes to me,__  
><em>_speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

_Let it be, let it be, ..._

"I thought you didn't like that song," said Puck.

"I don't like Adam singing it," said Anna. "There is a difference."

Anna stood up and walked over to the seat next to him and sighed.

"There is a long story behind it," said Anna. "Lots of meaning to me."

Puck nodded his head. If she wanted to talk about it he wasn't going to stop her.

"After an incident a few years back my friend played it for me. It's one of the few Beatles songs I like," she said chuckling. "It was one of her favorites. She died last year. I played it at her funeral."

"I'm sorry," said Puck.

"Me too. She was one of my best friends," said Anna.

"So, juvie?" said Puck.

Anna chuckled, "Yeah."

"For what?" asked Puck.

"Theft. Grand Theft Auto and a few hundred dollars," said Anna.

"Wow," said Puck.

"Yeah. I was a rebel without a cause," chuckled Anna.

"Very badass," said Puck. "What'd ya do it for?"

"I don't know. Seemed like a good idea at the time," said Anna shrugging her shoulders.

"You know I want to hit him," said Puck laying the guitar down.

"Me too," said Anna. "For various reasons."

"Like how he is so dead set that you need him," said Puck glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, among other things," said Anna.

"He told us," said Puck.

"About what?" asked Anna.

"Your _incident_," said Puck.

"He did what?" asked Anna.

"Yeah. Told us that's what sent you on a downward spiral to your arrest," said Puck.

Anna sighed and leaned her head back, "I really didn't want anyone know that."

"I figured that," said Puck.

"I'm over it," said Anna. "It happened so long ago."

Puck nodded his head in understanding.

"And please don't ask me about it," said Anna.

"Wasn't gonna," smiled Puck. "Wanna get out of here?"

"As much as that appeals to me, I've got to head to the house to see if he is gone," said Anna.

"What're you gonna do if he isn't?" asked Puck.

"Guess you will have to find out tomorrow," smiled Anna standing up.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs: <strong>_**Truly, Madly, Deeply – Savage Garden; Let it Be – The Beatles**_


	6. Chapter 6

Anna was sitting on her bed. It was nine at night and Adam was still there. He was talking to her mom about getting more therapy, and her mom was eating it up. She growled and grabbed an overnight bag. She stuffed clothes in it and grabbed her cell phone. She opened her window and climbed out. She climbed down the tree and took off down the road. She walked aimlessly for a while before she decided to _go_ somewhere.

She walked down a street looking at the houses. She spotted one and walked across the yard to a side window. She looked up at the window, there was a light on. She fixed her bag on her back and started to climbed up the tree. When she was level with the window she looked in. He was sitting on his bed strumming on his guitar. He looked up towards the door and laid his guitar down on his bed. Anna took that as her cue. She leaned forward and opened the window. She tossed her bag in the window and it landed on the floor. She waited to see if someone was going to come in. When they didn't she climbed up on the windowsill and into the room. She closed the window and sat down in the computer chair and pulled her feet up in the chair and leaned her head on her knees and waited.

Puck stood up when his mom called out for him. He laid his guitar down on the bed and walked out of his room. He went down the stairs to help her in the kitchen. He heard a light thump on the floor. He figured his guitar had slid from the bed. When he finished helping his mom he walked back up the stairs. He opened his door expecting to see his guitar leaning against his bed. Boy was he wrong. Sitting in his computer chair with her knees in her chest was Anna. He closed his door and cleared his throat. She looked up at him and smiled slightly at him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Puck. "How did you get up here?"

"Window," said Anna motioning with her head. "Climbed the tree."

Puck shook his head and moved his guitar from the bed.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked again.

"Needed a place to go. Figured you were home," smiled Anna.

"And if I wasn't?" asked Puck.

"Would've knocked on the door and waited in the living room like a normal person," chuckled Anna.

"You are definitely not normal," said Puck. "Guess he is still there."

"Yeah. Telling my mom I need a therapist," said Anna.

"You need a lot of things, but I don't think a therapist is one of them" chuckled Puck.

"Gee, thanks," chuckled Anna.

"Come on. We need to get to sleep," said Puck.

Anna nodded and grabbed her bag. Puck rolled his eyes as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it in the dirty clothes.

"Turn around," said Anna.

"Really? You aint got what I aint seen on someone else," chuckled Puck.

"Turn around anyway," said Anna.

Puck turned around and let her change clothes. Anna pulled on a pair of booty shorts and a tank top. She put her clothes in her bag and cleared her throat. Puck turned around and his breath hitched in his throat. Anna definitely wasn't the same girl she was when she left. She had definitely grown up, and in all the right places. He walked over to his bed and pulled the covers back. He climbed in bed in his boxers and moved over so there would be room for Anna.

Anna climbed in Puck's bed and turned away from him. She felt him shift on the bed a few times before he got settled. She rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling.

"You're as uncomfortable as I am, aren't you," chuckled Puck.

"Something like that," chuckled Anna.

"Come on," said Puck.

Puck scooted back towards the center of the bed and pulled Anna to him. She laid her head on his chest and her arm was draped across his stomach. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and held her close. Anna laid there and listened to his heartbeat while she drifted off to sleep.

_"It's okay baby. You'll love it. You need this…"_

_ "No! Get off…stop!"_

Puck woke up when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked down and Anna had a death grip on his side. If she held on any tighter she was going to draw blood. He shook her slightly trying to wake her up.

"NO!" she shouted.

"Shush…it's okay…" said Puck pulling her close.

Anna closed her eyes again when he pulled her closer in a hug. She listened to him mumble into her hair. She loosened her grip on him and sighed.

"You okay?" he said.

"Yeah. Just a bad dream," said Anna.

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Puck.

"Just remembering the _incident_," said Anna. "Not the best way to remember my first time."

"What?" said Puck. "You were a virgin?"

"Yeah," said Anna. "Sucks, I know."

"Damn," said Puck.

"Yup," said Anna. "The only other person I've been with was Adam, and that was one other time."

"You've been celibate ever since?" asked Puck.

"Not by choice, but yeah," said Anna stretching.

Puck's body started to react to her movements. Didn't really help that when the stretched she pressed her boobs into his chest. Anna laid her arm across his stomach again. She traced the scratch marks on his side with her finger. His body was reacting to her touch.

"You gotta stop that," said Puck.

"What?" asked Anna looking at him.

"Just stop," said Puck.

"You okay?" asked Anna. "Is something wrong? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, you didn't hurt me," said Puck.

"Then what's wrong?" asked Anna.

Puck groaned, he really didn't want her to know he got a boner from her touching him.

"Noah, tell me," she said sitting up.

When she sat up the covers fell down around her waist displaying her in her tiny tank top. Puck held in his moan as she sat up. He shifted trying to hide his erection from her. Anna saw him move and frowned. She laid a hand on his chest to hold him still.

"Noah, tell me," said Anna giving him a look.

She meant business with that look. He got that look from his mom and Rachel all the time. It must be a Jewish Woman thing. Puck closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn't form the words to tell her so he did the next best thing. He grabbed her hand and moved it farther south on his body until it was resting on his fully hard cock.

Anna jerked her hand away from him when she felt it. Puck looked up at her with a guilty look in his eyes. He knew it was wrong, they had known each other forever and you just don't get a boner with your best girl friend in the bed with you. He half expected her to jump out of the bed and leave, but she just sat there looking at him.

"Anna, I'm sorry, but I'm a dude," said Puck.

Anna chuckled and laid back down in the bed, "I'm not mad. Makes me feel good about myself, Noah."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's nice to know I turn my friends on," smiled Anna.

"Cocky much?" he laughed.

"Nope, looks like you take the cake on that," chuckled Anna.

"What? Oh no you didn't," said Puck.

"Oh, I did. And there's nothing you can do about it," said Anna.

"You know it goes two ways," said Puck.

"What?" asked Anna.

"You like knowing you turn your friends on, well I like knowing I have the same effect on people," said Puck.

"See, cocky," said Anna laughing.

"You laughing at me?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

As much as he wanted to look intimidating he couldn't help but smiling. Anna was trying to keep a straight face, but it just wasn't working. She busted out laughing only to have him cover her mouth with his hand.

"Be quiet or mom is gonna come in here," said Puck.

There was a knock on his door and then his mom spoke.

"Noah," she said. "Let Anna know that I talked to her mom and said she was staying here."

"What?" said Puck.

The door to his room opened and his mom was leaning on the doorjamb.

"Hi Anna," she said.

Anna waved at Puck's mom.

"I called Anna's mom when you came back up here to let her know Anna would be staying the night," she said again.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Anna.

"I know the sound of an overnight bag hitting the floor. You did it enough times I just know," she said smiling. "Night. Oh, be safe."

With that she closed the door. Puck fell back in his bed and closed his eyes. His mom creeped him out sometimes. She had some sixth sense that told her when he was horny. Anna laughed when the door was closed.

"What's so funny?" asked Puck.

"Your mom," she said. "Be Safe?"

"Please don't ask," said Puck.

"I know about your little tryst last year," said Anna. "That's not a secret."

"Really?" asked Puck.

"Yup," said Anna laying down. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I guess," said Puck.

"I guess you're not horny anymore are you?" chuckled Anna.

"Don't make fun of a boner killer," said Puck. "It's not cool."

"Okay," chuckled Anna laying back down.

"Why'd you ask, anyway?" asked Puck.

"Just curious," said Anna shrugging her shoulders.

Anna closed her eyes and draped her arm across his stomach again. Puck laid there and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes to go to sleep, but all he saw was Anna and what she would look like naked. Puck groaned again.

"What now?" asked Anna not opening her eyes.

"Nothing," he said.

Anna moved her hand from his stomach to his crotch.

"Doesn't feel like nothing," chuckled Anna.

"That's not fair," he moaned as she moved her hand away.

"Oh please. It can't be that bad," said Anna.

"Oh really. Let me just show you," said Puck.

Puck rolled over on his side so he was facing Anna. He placed his hand on her thigh closer to her knee. Anna's heart started to race. Puck slowly moved his hand up her thigh to the edge of her tiny shorts. He slipped on finger under the edge of her short and ran it back and forth across her thigh.

Anna was seriously trying to control her breathing. She didn't know what he was doing to her, but she liked it. Puck smiled when her breathing became shallower. He slid his hand to the inside of her thigh and pulled her leg closer to him. He slid his finger over her shorts over her center. Through her shorts and her underwear he could tell she was wet. He held back a groan as he pressed harder as he drug his finger up and down over her shorts.

Just when he knew she was getting into it he pulled his hand away and laid back on his back with a smirk on his face. Anna frowned when he took his hand away. He was right, that's definitely not fair. A smiled crept across her face as she rolled over to face him. Puck was still staring at the ceiling. She draped her arm across his stomach for the third time that night. She waited until his breathing started to slow and moved her hand back to his crotch. Puck groaned as she moved her hand back and forth.

"Anna…you cant…" he said. "Anna…Anna…you've got…"

Anna smiled as she slipped her hand beneath his boxers. She gripped him tighter as she worked her hand up and down his shaft. Puck grabbed her hand and pulled it above the covers. Anna was fixing to protest when he rolled on top of her. Anna smirked up at him. She lifted her hips up and ground them into his. Puck ground his hips into hers and leaned over and kissed Anna. Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Puck ran his hand up her side and under her shirt. Anna's breath hitched in her throat when he slipped his hand in her bra.

Puck ran his thumb across her nipple as it hardened into a bud. Anna pushed herself into his hand. Puck pulled back. He grabbed the hem of Anna's shirt and pulled it up over her head, tossing it across the room. He reached behind her and unclasp her bra sending it in the same general direction of her shirt.

"Damn," said Puck looking down at Anna.

Anna started to cover herself but Puck stopped her.

"Don't," he said moving her arms.

He leaned forward and kissed her again. He kissed his way down her neck to her chest. He took one of her nipples in his mouth. Anna moaned as he lightly nipped at it. He switched to the other one showing it the same attention. He kissed his way down her chest. He smiled when he got to her belly button.

"Belly ring?" he chuckled pulling on it with his teeth.

He reached her shorts and looked back up and Anna. She nodded to him and he pulled her short and her underwear off. Puck moaned when he took her in. He leaned forward again and kissed her hips. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, getting close to her core but never touching her.

"Noah…" she moaned "Please Noah."

Puck smiled. He slid her legs apart and dropped his head to her core. He breathed out on her heat causing her to moan.

"Noah…" she moaned.

Puck smiled as he brought he fingers to her core and ran one across her lips. Anna's hips bucked up. Puck chuckled and held her hips down. He slid one finger in and cursed.

"Damn…you're soaked," he said.

He slid his finger in and out of her eliciting moans from her. He inserted another finger and stretched her more. He increased his speed eliciting more moans from her. He ran his thumb across her clit causing her hips to buck again. He leaned forwards and swiped his tongue across her clit. He sucked on her clit and lapped at her juices as he sent her over the edge.

Puck pulled back and looked down at Anna as she recovered. He leaned up and grabbed a condom from inside his nightstand. He ripped the foil packet open and rolled the condom over his pulsing erection. He settled himself between her legs. He looked at her.

"Noah, please," she said.

That's all he needed. He thrust into her until he was completely sheathed by her.

"Son of a bitch," he said.

Anna rolled her hips to signal him to move. Puck pulled back and thrust into her again. Anna wrapped her arms around he back. He lifted one of her legs up over his hips. The both groaned at the change of position.

"Oh god…Noah…yes…oh god yes," moaned Anna.

"Shit…I'm not gonna…" said Puck.

Puck reached between their bodies and sought out her clit. His expert fingers found it. he ran his thumb across it adding pressure to it. Anna clamped down around him as she went over the edge for the second time that night. Puck following right behind her shooting his seed into the condom.

Puck rested his forehead on hers as they caught their breath. He finally pulled out and rolled off of her. He pulled the condom off and disposed of it in the trash. He climbed back in bed and pulled her close. Anna draped her arm across his stomach and fell asleep. Puck looked down at her and smiled. He was happy his friend was back in town, but he was definitely happy she had snuck into his room that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Anna woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She frowned as she sat up in the bed. Her frown disappeared when she realized that she was in one of Puck's shirts. She stretched as she got up from the bed. She was halfway to her bag when the door opened. In walked Puck in a pair of jeans. Anna bit her lip as she watched him grab a t-shirt. Puck turned around to find Anna staring at him. He smiled as he pulled his shirt on.

"Get dressed. We're going to be late as it is," he said.

Anna frowned as she grabbed her jeans and pulled them on.

"What's wrong?" asked Puck.

"Nothing," she said pulling the shirt off.

She turned around to grab her bra off the floor. As she went to put it on Puck took it from her tossing it across the room. Anna turned around to protest to find Puck was down to his boxers. Anna smiled and slid her jeans off.

* * *

><p>Anna and Puck walked into the choir room talking about something. Anna looked up when it got quiet. Standing in the room were two police officers and the rest of the Glee Club.<p>

"Noah Puckerman?" asked one of the officers.

"Yeah," he said.

"You are under arrest," he said.

"For what?" he said as he was cuffed.

"Breaking and entering," said the officer.

"Where?" asked Puck.

"Don't play dumb," said Adam.

"Jonah's Music," said the second officer.

"What the hell? When?" asked Puck.

"Early this morning," said the officer.

"The evidence is in your locker," said Adam.

Adam grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her closer to him. Anna jerked her hand free and ran to the door to block them from leaving.

"Miss, please move," said the officer.

"No. He's innocent," said Anna.

"He doesn't have an alibi," said the officer.

"What?" she said looking at Noah.

"Sorry, babe," he said.

She looked at him like he was insane. The look he gave her said he wasn't going to out her for sneaking out. Anna huffed but didn't move.

"Miss, if you don't move I will move you myself. I'm sure you don't want to go to jail," said the second officer.

"He didn't do it!" shouted Anna.

"Let the criminal go, Anna. He belongs in jail," said Adam.

Anna turned and looked at Adam. She saw red.

"Then I belong in jail too. You were the first to remind me that I had a record, but here you are the first to throw Noah under the bus about being a criminal!" shouted Anna. "I know he didn't do it."

"He doesn't," started the officer.

"He was with me," said Anna.

"What?" said Adam.

"I snuck out last night and went to his house," said Anna. "And unless he can be in two places at one time, he didn't break into the store."

"What's to say he didn't sneak out while you were asleep?" said Adam. "You're a heavy sleeper. He could've walked right past you on the couch, or snuck out the window."

"A) I'm not a light sleeper, I just ignore you. And B) I was in his room with him," said Anna.

"WHAT!" shouted Adam.

"Anna," said Puck. "Don't."

"No, Noah. I stayed the night with him," said Anna. "He was a little preoccupied early this morning."

Everyone in the room just stared at her. Adam was pissed. The officers mumbled something to each other before they un-cuffed Puck. The apologized and left the room. Anna wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Puck wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her back.

"You just gave yourself a reputation at this school," he whispered into her ear.

"I think I can live with that," said Anna.

"Well, now that all the excitement is over with, let's practice," said Mr. Schuester.

Everyone turned to head to their seats. Anna still had one of her arms wrapped around Puck's waist as they walked across the room. Adam grabbed Anna's arm and jerked her away from Puck. Anna tried to pull away from him, but he was too strong.

Puck turned to see her being pulled towards the door. She had fear written all over her face. She grabbed on to the doorframe as Adam pulled her out of the room. Puck and Mr. Schue ran out of the room after them.

"NOAH!" shouted Anna as she was dragged down the hall.

"You _need_ this," said Adam as he pulled her down the hall. "You_ need_ to be as far away from them as possible."

Anna froze. She started jerking and trying to pull herself free. She heard something snap as she fell to the floor. She pulled her arm to her chest as she lay on the cold floor. Mr. Schue walked over to Adam while Puck knelt down next to Anna.

"What hurts?" he asked.

"I think I broke my wrist," said Anna.

"Come on," said Puck picking her up.

He turned to go to the nurse's office but stopped. He turned around and face Adam with Anna still in his arms.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you," he said before walking away.

Puck took Anna to the nurse. He sat her down on the bed and let her look at Anna's wrist. Anna was right, she had broken her wrist when she was trying to pull free. The nurse wrapped it until Anna could get to the ER. Puck sat down on the bed next to her. Anna leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked wrapping an arm around her.

"No," said Anna.

Puck tilted her face so she was looking at him. She had tear streaks down her face. He wiped away the ones that were falling and kissed her. There was a commotion in the main part of the office. The curtain separating the rooms was pulled open. If the situation was as bad as it was Puck would've laughed. Standing there was his mom. Anna's mom was still talking with the nurse.

"You okay honey?" asked his mom.

"Yes, Mrs. P. I'm fine," said Anna.

Noah's mom lifted Anna's arm and looked at her wrist before she kissed her forehead and walked out.

"Liar," chuckled Puck.

"I don't need her worrying about me," said Anna.

"Too late," chuckled Puck.

"Shut up, Noah," chuckled Anna.

Anna groaned as she moved her arm. Her wrist really hurt. Puck smiled and started humming a song.

_I'll be your dream__  
><em>_I'll be your wish__  
><em>_I'll be your fantasy.__  
><em>_I'll be your hope__  
><em>_I'll be your love__  
><em>_Be everything that you need.__  
><em>_I'll love you more with every breath__  
><em>_Truly madly deeply do...__  
><em>

Anna chuckled as Puck sang. She closed her eyes and listened to him hum the rest of the song. When he stopped she opened her eyes to see her mother standing there, Adam right behind her. Anna gripped Noah's hand tightly. Puck looked up and saw Adam standing there with a smirk on his face. He went to stand but Anna wouldn't let go of him.

"I have a question, Ms. Mitchell," said Puck.

"What is it Noah?" she said.

"When Anna had her _incident_ a few years back did you ever think about questioning Adam?" asked Puck.

"No. We didn't know him then," she answered. "We met him a few months later at a therapy session. Why?"

"Just curious. When he was telling Glee Club about 'AC' he mentioned the _incident_. He smirked about it when he thought no one could see him. And just a few minutes ago he said something to her and she started freaking out," said Puck. "Didn't you think it was kind of odd that a few months after this incident that he shows up and becomes her boyfriend?"

"No, I didn't think it was odd. Anna had made a connection to someone and I was happy. After her father left," started her mother.

"You kicked me out, Carol," said a man walking in the room.

"DADDY!" shouted Anna.

"Hey precious," he said kissing her forehead. "Noah."

"Sir," said Puck.

"You kicked me out of the house, Carol. I didn't leave you," he said. "She was coming to see me when she found out I was gone. If you had let me come by the house to see her that _incident_ would've never happened."

"That's a lie," said Carol. "You were cheating on me. You left to be with that hussy."

"That hussy was David's girlfriend," he said. "David had gone into the store for something. You jumped to conclusions and kicked me out and out little girl had to deal with the consequences."

"Don't you dare blame this one me!" shouted Carol.

"STOP!" shouted Anna. "I've had enough to deal with today already. I don't want to listen to ya'll fight! I _know_ Adam was the one who did it."

"How?" asked her mom.

"Because when it happened the guy said _'you'll love it…you need it.'_ Adam said the same thing when he was jerking me through the hallway. Shit like that stays with you," said Anna.

Everyone turned to question Adam, but he was gone. The nurse called the office and told them to be on the look out for him. Puck kissed Anna's forehead and left the room. If Adam had adapted to make Anna like him then Puck had a pretty good idea where he was. He walked outside and scanned the area. He heard a twig snap and looked towards the big tree Anna had hid in. Adam was behind it trying to catch his breath.

Puck carefully made his way across the small area. He waited until Adam moved to take off running again. When he moved Puck grabbed him and slammed him down on the ground, knocking the wind out of Adam. Adam groaned when he hit the ground.

"Thank you Mr. Puckerman, we can take it from here," said Principal Figgins.

Noah nodded and walked back in the building. Anna was still in the nurse's office with her parents and they were all yelling. Noah was fixing to walk in when his mom stopped him.

"Noah, we have the extra room at the house," she said. "Anna can stay with us, but she has to stay in her own room."

"Thanks mom," he said kissing her cheek.

Puck walked into the nurses office and over to Anna. He grabbed her left hand and helped her off the bed and walked out of the room.

"Where are we going?" asked Anna.

"The hospital then home," he said.

"I really don't want to go back with them," said Anna resting her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"You aren't," he said. "Mom's gonna clean out the spare room and you're gonna live there. Catch is that you have to stay in your own room at night."

Anna chuckled as she walked with him across the parking lot.

"I think I can manage that."


	8. Chapter 8

Anna sat on her bed looking at the ceiling. It was summer and she was happy to be out of school. Adam was arrested, her mom went back to Tennessee, and her dad moved into their house. He asked her to move back but she was happy living with Noah. It was about two in the afternoon. Noah was out cleaning pools, his mom was at work and his sister was at their Nana's.

Anna and Noah had kept their promise that Anna would sleep in her bed. And she had, she would sneak into Noah's room they would fool around and she would slip back to her room and go to sleep. She really wished he was home because she really needed to talk to him. They had to leave for work in an hour and she really wanted to have this conversation before work.

Anna heard the front door open and close. She waited for him to climb the stairs to get ready for a shower. She waited and he never came up the stairs. She stood up from her bed and walked down the stairs. Standing in the kitchen was his mom.

"What are you doing home?" asked Anna helping with the groceries.

"Got off early. I work a double today," she said. "Here."

"What is this?" asked Anna taking the bottle from her.

"Vitamins," she said. "You'll need them."

"What's she gonna need vitamins for?" asked Puck walking in the door.

"Go shower. You have to leave soon," said his mom.

He nodded and walked up the stairs. Anna turned back to her second mother.

"You're really creepy sometimes," said Anna.

"It's a mom thing," she said.

"It's creepy, whatever it is," said Anna.

"Go on, he'll be done soon," she said walking into the living.

Anna sighed and walked up the stairs. She tossed the bottle in her room and walked across the hall to his room. She sat down on his bed and crossed her legs and waited. She heard the water shut off. She lay back on his bed and sighed.

Puck wrapped a towel around his waist and walked from the bathroom to his room. He kicked the door closed and saw Anna lying on his bed. He was instantly hard. He sauntered over to the bed and lay down beside her. He ran his hand across her stomach up to her chest. Anna grabbed his hand and pushed it away.

"You need to lose it and quick, because this is not a good conversation," said Anna.

"That's a major boner killer," he said standing up.

Puck pulled on a pair of boxers and his jeans. He sat down on the bed beside her again and waited. Anna sighed and took a deep breath. She was fixing to say something when there was a knock at the door.

"Stop stalling," said his mom as she walked by the room.

"She really creeps me out sometimes," said Anna.

"Try living with it for sixteen years," said Puck. "What's up babe?"

"A lot of things," she said chuckling.

"What can I say, I'm a dude in bed with his smoking hot girlfriend," he said kissing her.

"Noah, believe me when I say this is not the best conversation to have with you," said Anna.

"Shit, you're breaking up with me," he said.

"NO!" shouted Anna. "I'm not. I swear!"

Anna wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Puck wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked up at her when he felt her shaking, she was crying.

"Babe, what' wrong?" asked Puck.

"I'm part of the .1%," she said.

"What?" he said slightly confused.

"The birth control is 99.9% effective," said Anna. "And your mom is as anal about it as I am and I haven't missed a pill since I've been living here. And we used protection for the first two months just the be sure it was working."

"Babe, you're rambling," said Puck.

"I fall into that .1% that gets pregnant on the pill," said Anna crying again.

Puck just sat there and let it all soak in. He got _another_ girl pregnant. His _girlfriend_ is _pregnant_ with _his_ baby. He looked over at Anna and moved her bangs out of her face and kissed her.

"It's okay," he said. "It's okay."

"I talked to your dad and he knows," said Mrs. Puckerman walking in the door.

"MOM!" said Puck.

"What? He deserves to know," she said.

"Anna should've been the one to tell him," said Puck.

"Oh, he knew before she did. She was acting weird anyway," said Mrs. P.

Anna laughed and flopped back on the bed. Puck leaned over and kissed her again.

"We're going to fine, babe," he said.

"You're not mad?" she asked.

"No, you didn't do it on purpose," he said. "But at least this time you're my girl."

Anna kissed him and got up from the bed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back down on the bed. His mom walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. For once he was thankful for his mom's crazy Jew instincts.

"Noah, I love you," said Anna kissing him.

"I love you too, babe. And we're gonna be awesome parents," he said kissing her back.

"Mmm, sing for me, please?" asked Anna.

"Of course," he said.

He leaned over and grabbed his guitar and tuned it before starting to play.

_Every time our eyes meet__  
><em>_This feeling inside me__  
><em>_Is almost more than I can take__  
><em>_Baby when you touch me__  
><em>_I can feel how much you love me__  
><em>_And it just blows me away__  
><em>_I've never been this close to anyone or anything__  
><em>_I can hear your thoughts__  
><em>_I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do__  
><em>_I'm so in love with you__  
><em>_It just keeps getting better__  
><em>_I want to spend the rest of my life__  
><em>_With you by my side__  
><em>_Forever and ever__  
><em>_Every little thing that you do__  
><em>_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin__  
><em>_The taste of your kiss__  
><em>_The way you whisper in the dark__  
><em>_Your hair all around me__  
><em>_Baby you surround me__  
><em>_You touch every place in my heart__  
><em>_Oh, it feels like the first time, every time__  
><em>_I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_

_Every little thing that you do__  
><em>_I'm so in love with you__  
><em>_It just keeps getting better__  
><em>_I want to spend the rest of my life__  
><em>_With you by my side__  
><em>_Forever and ever__  
><em>_Every little thing that you do__  
><em>_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

* * *

><p><strong>Songs: <strong>_**Amazed - Lonestar**_


End file.
